Mírame bien
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: One shoot para el reto del foro HP Hogwarts. Lucius y Narcissa estan prometidos pero pese a ello experimentarán la magia sin igual del...


**Mírame bien.**

By Maki

Era de noche. El cielo estaba poblado de resplandecientes estrellas y Lucius Malfoy miraba absorto el espectáculo. Quedaban muy pocos meses para que cumpliera el deseo de su padre y se convirtiese en fiel herramienta del Lord Tenebroso. Buscando relajo, se aflojo la corbata verde con líneas plateadas para así estirar el cuello.

Estaba muy próximo aquel día y solo podía recordar las palabras de Abraxas Malfoy.

"_Te harás Mortifago y seguirás la tradición de la familia Malfoy que por años ha sido fiel a Lord Voldemort. Una vez que termines el año te casarás con Narcissa Black y perpetuarás nuestro linaje de sangres limpias."_

Pese a su carácter arrogante y soberbio para sus iguales, con su padre era un corderito obediente porque ya, muchas veces, había sido victima de sus castigos y sabía que eran una tortura insoportable que dejaba crudas marcas.

Pero había un pero.

Narcissa Black.

Ellos apenas si se hablaban pese a que ella fuese Slytherin y sangre limpia. No es que le importará la cursilería o el amor porque eran estupideces de muggles, según su padre, pero al menos quería llevarse bien con la persona que compartiría vida y teatro, ya que sería un dolor de cabeza cotidiano de no ser así…

Narcissa Black era… hermosa. No había Slytherin que no la deseará con solo mirarla, pese a su semblante duro, severo, sus ojos fríos y carentes de emoción, y por ello no había pasado desapercibida por su prometido, que aun no sopesaba lo que, en su interior, ella provocaba.

Porque le provocaba muchas cosas, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Giro levemente la vista situándola en sus matones que dormían placidamente. Avery con la cobija atascada entre las piernas, Goyle hecho un ovillo y Crabble tapado hasta las narices. Idiotas, ese día había sido un estorbo a la hora de emboscar las pociones a los Gryffindors. Por su ineptitud James Potter se había dado cuenta de algo iba mal por lo que inspeccionó su caldero antes de trabajar descubriendo así que había sido encantado porque al echar unas raíces en el interior, de los costados brotó pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir…

… y Narcissa había visto todo el escándalo que ello generó.

Porque si las ganas de lanzarse imperdonables habían sido reprimidas por ambos bandos, las de molerse a golpes no. Sin embargo, la heredera de los Black no varió en un ápice la indiferencia que su rostro denotaba, menos cuando vio a Lucius sangrando de la nariz gracias a un gancho certero de Potter. Mucho menos cuando apareció Mcgonagall a descontar puntos a Slytherin… nada, nada de nada.

O eso era lo que Lucius creía. Porque las apariencias engañan, se ven caras, no corazones.

Pero bajo la piel se oculta tanto. Se reprime tanto bajo esa fría mirada azul cielo, en ese cabello rubio completamente recogido, bajo esa túnica con el logo de la serpientes en el corazón.

Narcissa Black sentía, y mucho.

No sabía decirlo, porque las palabras le eran invisibles entre tanto silencio, entre tanta frialdad impuesta, pero el corazón estaba ahí, en su pecho y latía. Acompasado, furioso, tímido, angustiado o simplemente silencioso, latía en su pecho, ahí, justo ahí donde nadie lo viera, entre máscaras y apariencias. Y no sabía las consecuencias de aquello y mucho menos que su primogénito, el cual nunca se esperaría que llegase, heredaría esa característica de ella.

Lucius Malfoy era elegante, elitista, déspota, confiado, bien parecido y astuto. Un Slytherin en todas las de la ley que no vacila en mostrar su odio contra los sangre sucia, como esa Lily Evans, objeto preferido de sus burlas, o contra los Gryffindors, destacando a su archienemigo James Potter y con sus aires de héroe de los desvalidos.

Compartían el odio, la casa, pero no el sentir. Porque, a pesar de ser su prometida, conocía muy bien lo casanova que era Lucius y eso le dolía.

Quemaba en su interior. Ardía como la peor de las flamas.

Porque Narcisa quería que esos ojos grises la mirasen solo a ella, que la observasen bien y que nunca más le rehuyesen. No más.

Tenía el título de la prometida, pero eso no le aseguraba nada. Bien sabía que en esta noche fría, agazapada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto, su prometido podría estar dándole visitas nocturnas a sus conquistas.

Pero lejos de ser así, ella ignoraba que el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba pensándola porque…

… se debatía mentalmente respecto a ella. ¿Cómo actuar con Narcissa?

Su padre siempre le había dicho que para tener a una mujer bajo sus pies había que ser cortés, sonreír con suficiencia, hacerla sentir importante aunque fuese solo un juego pasajero. Pero la Slytherin no sería un juego pasajero, todo lo contrario, ella le acompañaría Merlín sabe cuantos años….

Y le atraía… y mucho. Pero inexplicablemente no hallaba las agallas para conquistarla. Esa era la verdad, la razón de su "_indiferencia" _para con ella. Y también el idiota de Snape, porque veía en los ojos de su colega sentimientos por su chica oficial.

Agotado de tanto cuestionamiento, de aquel remolido de sensaciones y sentimientos que Narcissa despertaba en él en la oscuridad de su soledad, decidió salir un rato a despejarse.

Sin prever, sin imaginarse, el giro que esa decisión acarrearía en su futuro.

Bajo las escaleras deslizándose como una verdadera serpiente, ondeando su corta coleta en el proceso. Camino pasando por la chimenea que daba indicios de haberse apagado hacía solo unos minutos, sintiendo las campanadas que indicaban la medianoche y la liberación de los secretos que la noche traía consigo.

Salio hacia el pasillo fijándose en el Barón Sanguinario que dormitaba sentado a una esquina de su puerta y procuro ser silencioso para no ser sorprendido. Ya alejado lo suficiente, recorrió con agilidad los demás pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal, quería salir aunque desconocía el porque. Miro hacia ambos lados y al verse solo en la penumbra del imponente hall, saco su varita y conjuró un _Alohomora _abriéndose así, soltando un leve chirrido, la gran puerta. Franqueo el umbral aliviado y, para no levantar sospechas, selló nuevamente la puerta.

La luna resplandecía en lo alto del horizonte, creando una silueta de brillo casi fantasmagórico en el distante lago que albergaba al gran calamar. Atraído por un imán invisible, se fue acercando al lago con el corazón acelerándose, anticipándole que algo ocurriría, algo que jamás olvidaría. Pero, claro está, no le presto atención a ese presentimiento, los Malfoy no creían en esas bobadas sentimentalistas.

Mientras más se acercaba, más nítida se le hacia una sombra que distorsionaba la redondez de la luna, que iba ganando forma humana…

… y un olor dulce como… a lavanda se impregnaba en sus sentidos. Sin duda era una mujer.

Estaba ya a unos escasos centímetros cuando distinguió su larga cabellera con destellos plateados meciéndose con el viento y su larga capa ondear con él.

Quiso acercarse a aquella aparición divina, tocarla y extasiarse de ella pero su cuerpo se había vuelto muy pesado y le impedía seguir avanzando. Por primera vez sintió el miedo, el mismo que en un futuro no muy lejano usaría a su favor, por primera vez saboreo la amargura de la inseguridad y eso lo desconcertó. ¿Dónde estaba el imponente Lucius Malfoy? Lejos, aun encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su habitación porque quien estaba aquí, admirando a este ser sobrenatural no era otro más que su sombra, su lado más humano que había despertado la misma noche en que Abraxas Malfoy le comunico, por medio de una lechuza, que estaba prometido con ella.

Ella… la fuente de sus dudas, la de sus confusiones.

Debió ser la intensidad de su mirada o sus pensamientos que buscaban darle un nombre adecuado a lo que sentía en ese momento que le clavaban en la espalda lo que la obligo a voltearse, fijando sus ojos en nada particular que se volvió, improvistamente, en algo particular: él.

Las barreras bajaban considerablemente durante la noche hasta hacerse nulas y fue por esto que sus ojos no contuvieron la sorpresa, que sus labios se afloraron dejando en el olvido la rigidez que tanto opacaba su belleza inherente. Porque ella estaba muy sorprendida, porque nunca espero que él la encontrase en su lugar preferido.

- Lucius…

- Narcissa…

Se llamaron a la vez sin saber que más decirse, como si no hubiese nada más que decir. Error, había mucho que expresar, mucho que sacar a flote.

Sus ojos grises vagaron por los encajes de su camisón color esmeralda, devorando de a poco cada trocito de piel expuesta, fantaseando sin límites. Y ella, ella solo pudo sumarse a aquella fantasía que suponía la camisa negra semidesabotonada que mostraba la palidez de su cuello y clavículas.

El viento soplo más fuerte, levantándole un poco el camisón a la rubia que seguía observando fijamente al objeto de sus pensamientos, mostrándole a Lucius una porción de sus piernas. Y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Avanzo decidido hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio sin replica alguna, tomándola de la cintura por sobre la tela del camisón, quitándole el aliento. Sus ojos azulinos destellaron fugazmente sin dejar de escudriñar en los ojos grises de su dueño… sin dejar de alterarlo, sin dejar de provocarlo inconcientemente. El heredero de los Malfoy lanzo una bocanada de aire densa cuando ella apoyo sus manos en su pecho con una suavidad y tranquilidad increíbles, seguía provocándole sin saber lo tortuoso que le era no lanzársele encima, ya que, ella no era la chica de la semana sino su prometida y le debía un mínimo de respeto porque era igual de diga que él, porque era una Black.

Pero entonces, para su fortuna o desgracia, ella le acaricio la mejilla, con una de sus delicadas manos avivando su fuego interior por ella, mandando al diablo el control y el respeto.

Y luego…

… sus brazos la estrecharon con más avidez como queriendo fundirla a su piel, y su aroma se hizo más intenso, enloqueciéndolo y llevándolo al límite, si es que aun existía uno.

Narcissa rodeo su espalda en respuesta, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, reconociendo enseguida el aroma de su colonia ya tan conocida para ella, conocida a los leves roces, a las escasas palabras que se habían intercambiado tanto antes de comprometerse como después… simplemente familiar ya. Algo en su pecho se agitaba produciéndole un cosquilleo en el estomago, llenándola de un goce desconocido. Era la alegría, era la felicidad de ser vista por segunda vez, no, por primera vez como quien era, la chica que, en secreto, estaba enamorada de Lucius Malfoy.

Fue ahí, en ese apretado abrazo que el deseo de algo sin nombre menguó, ahí, a orillas del lago, ahí ,frente a la luna en una noche fría del primer mes de su último año en Hogwarts, justo ahí, donde las miradas se volvieron a encontrar confesándose en silencio.

Los ojos azul cielo resplandecieron antes de cerrarse, las manos delicadas ejercieron más presión y los labios femeninos se abrieron expectantes mientras se ponía de puntilla. Entonces, los ojos grises se entornaron satisfechos, las pálidas manos le acariciaron y los labios solitarios se unieron a los de su compañera…

Dulce, grato, dolorosamente agradable, adictivo…

La suma de todo ello reposaba en sus bocas unidas, en sus lenguas enlazadas. Y si no fuera por la necesidad de respirar, perpetuarían para siempre el efecto del elixir que los bañaba y sumergía en un estado paradisíaco.

Era calidez, era amor.

Porque la cursilería muggle tenía un peso importante en la vida de cualquier ser humano, ya sea mago, bruja o muggle, porque sin importar la condición todo ser humano estaba hecho para amar… y eso incluía a los Malfoy, incluía a los Black y por supuesto, a sus herederos.

Poso sus pies nuevamente en la tierra, sin saber como comportarse, él abrió los ojos sin saber que decir. ¿Habían vuelto al punto de inicio?

No.

Él sonrió arqueando una ceja y ella le respondió curvando sus labios en una sonrisa que le dio vida a su semblante, que le dio la apariencia de una chica de diecisiete años y si era posible, la hizo ver más hermosa a los ojos de Lucius.

Sus padres no habían sido capaces de hablarles del amor sin nombrarlo bajo la _"debilidad muggle"_, pero ellos, como sus progenitores, habían descubierto su poder e importancia sin predeterminación alguna sino por capricho del destino y la atesorarían como habían hecho ellos y sin saber, cometerían el mismo error, años más tarde, de no expresarlo a su hijo Draco.

Mas ahora, aun bajo los efectos de aquel descubrimiento, él le ofreció su mano, invitándola no solo a volver al castillo, sino también a entrar en su vida y en su acorazado corazón y ella, tomo su mano aceptando todo y más…. Porque la familia Malfoy Black apenas estaba abriendo los ojos hacia el horizonte…

&&&&&&&&&&&

En el aire se sentía que algo había cambiado, que algo nuevo emergía.

En una cama de sábanas y cobijas de seda color plata yacía recostada Narcissa Malfoy. Con las sienes mojadas por el sudor, con los ojos fijos en su pecho que albergaba a un diminuto ser que rodeaba con mimo con sus brazos en un gesto protector. Con una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

- Se te parece bastante…

- Lo mismo digo… -respondió ella- tiene tus ojos…

A su lado, Lucius Malfoy observaba atentamente a la criatura que bebía leche del seno de su madre..

- ¿Cómo le llamaremos?- inquirió sin quitar su atención de la mirada gris de su primogénito que parecía devorar curioso todo a su paso- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

- Draco… -respondió- Se llamará Draco…

- Me gusta…-asimilando el nombre- Está decidido, Draco Malfoy será…

El bebe pestañeo moviendo sus manitas emocionando, sacándoles sonrisas a sus padres. Narcissa acaricio los escasos cabellos rubios de su hijo mientras éste clavaba nuevamente su mirada curiosa en ella.

El padre salio en silencio de la habitación matrimonial con el fin de registrar a su primogénito mientras la madre sobaba la espalda de su hijo para evitar los gases luego de beber la leche materna.

- Draco…

Acomodo nuevamente al niño procurando arroparlo completamente.

- Bienvenido, hijo…

En respuesta, Draco abrió su boquita en una calida sonrisa, como diciendo "_gracias"_.

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola. ¿Qué tal ha estado?_

_Debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo de la temática de Harry Potter que no tenga que ver con Draco y Hermione, pero bueno, era un reto para el foro Hp Hogwarts.  
_

_¿Qué les pareció Draco bebe¿No es un encanto? Estoy segura de haber sonreído como tarada cuando escribía esa escena…_

_En fin, espero que hayan valido la pena estos dos días seguidos escribiéndolo, me esmeré mucho en informarme bien sobre los padres de Draco, de no alterar mucho el contexto. _

_Por ahí salio Mcgonagall quitando puntos, familiar¿no? xD… leí que lleva treinta y algo impartiendo Transformaciones en Hogwarts, así debía estar ahí. También salieron James y Lily Potter… la verdad desconozco si se llevaban tan mal con los Malfoy en potencia como Draco y Harry, pero bueno, de tal palo, tal astilla xD No quise darle mucho protagonismo a Snape, pese a los rumores que tuvo algo con Narcissa, porque la pareja era Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy así que ahí tienen…_

_¿Malo, apesta, les gusta?_

_Opinen._

_Saludos._

**Maki Nirnaeth.**

_Domingo 1 de Julio del 2007._


End file.
